


Never Tease a Hungry Panther

by Ruby_Tuesday



Category: Actor RPF, Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Dominant Aidan, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, RPF, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Tuesday/pseuds/Ruby_Tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You visit Aidan on set and have a little too much fun "teasing" him. This leads to an angry Aidan and a steamy game of “cat & mouse” in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first attempt at smut. Have mercy on me.
> 
> It was inspired by Aidan's sex scene in "Alarm" (in which he looks very panther-ish) and by this pic:
> 
> [](http://s1065.photobucket.com/user/Ruby_Tuesday70/media/angry%20aidan_zps378riagh.jpg.html)

 

Imagine you had the chance to visit Aidan on set for the weekend while he is filming Poldark.

You arrive on set and the minute he sees you he gives you a broad smile and runs up to greet you, but he only has a few seconds.

 _"Hey love, it's so good to see you"_ he gives you a strong bear hug lifting you off your feet and whispers in your ear _"Mmmhh, can't wait to have you all to myself"_.

You shiver at the sound of his husky voice. He has quite an "appetite" and you know how horny he probably is right now, you haven't seen each other in over a month. You're wearing a long skirt and tank top and you notice his eyes moving from your lips to your breasts.

“ _I want you too baby_ ” you whisper back and you nibble lightly at his neck, you know that drives him crazy. He lets out a groan

“ _You minx, don't make this any harder than it already is, I still have at least 4-5 hours of filming”._

You smile back at him and as he returns to the set you choose a nice little spot on the grass to sit on. They're shooting out in the open today, in a little grassy area not far from where the trailers are. It's beautiful day, very sunny and hot and the scenery is just amazing. As you sit you glance at him again and notice he's looking at you. You can't help grinning as you decide that you're going to have a little fun with him.

You pull a book out of your bag and as you pretend to read the book you lean back a little, pulling the skirt back so it rests just above your knees. There aren't really that many people on set, and they're all too busy with the filming to notice what you're doing anyway. All except for Aidan, who throws a glance in your direction every now and then. You peek out from behind the book from time to time, and whenever you notice he's looking your way you take advantage of the situation. You run your free hand up your legs, caressing it gently but discretely, and then you sensually run your fingers through your hair. At one point you roll over on your tummy and – again- pull your skirt up as much as you can. Oh if anyone sees you they'll just think your trying to tan your legs right? But not Aidan. He knows exactly what you're doing and surely it's driving him mad. ( _Like a panther whose hunger is starting to awaken,_ you think). You can't help giggling.

Suddenly you get up and walk over to one of the set members. You know they have several coolboxes on set with frozen water bottles, especially in this weather. You politely ask if you can have one and head back to your spot. You sit back down, and again Aidan is looking your way. You can see he's getting impatient. Oh he's probably going to make you pay for this but who are you kidding, that's just what your aiming for right? Usually he's the one who phones you late at night, and gets you all riled up with his filthy mouth. In those situations he always maintains the upper hand, barely ever letting you take the lead. And sometimes he's _really_ an ass, because he takes you to the edge with his dirty talk and just when you're about to come he hangs up on you and turns off his phone.

But now he has no control over the situation ( _like a panther in a cage_ ). Let's just say you're evening the score. You close your eyes and put the cold bottle to your neck, sliding it down towards your breasts and back up to the other side of your neck. Who cares, if anyone sees you they'll just think your trying to cool off. You don't have to look at him to know he's watching, so you keep your eyes closed, head just slightly thrown back, and slide the icy bottle to the other side again while exposing your neck. You then spread your legs carefully, just a little, and bend your neck completely forward, bringing your hair to the front. You bring the bottle to the back of your neck and just hold it there a few seconds. It feels good actually, and the ice also helps you maintain your calm. Finally you throw your head back and look up. Aidan is practically _glaring_ at you. You can feel his eyes pierce right through you ( _like a panther stalking it's prey_ ), it's as if his gaze was literally burning your skin, and you feel another shiver crawl from the back of your neck down to your groin. For a minute you wonder if you're taking this too far...

“ _Popsicle miss?_ ” You jump at the sound of the assistant's voice. “ _Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you_ ”.

You look up and see she's holding out a box of Popsicles that someone must have just brought over. You can't help but laugh, this is too good to be true.

“ _Oh, no worries”_ you respond “ _and thanks...just what I needed_ ”.

The girl smiles and says “ _Yeah, it's really hot today_ ”.

“ _Oh yeah, it is_ ” you say. “ _scorching!_ ”.

At this point you don't even bother being nonchalant. You stare straight at Aidan, while you slowly start licking the Popsicle. Every time he glances over at you, you smirk and slide your tongue over it slowly, from bottom to top. He's really uptight now, you can tell by the way he's pacing and you know he's doing his best to avoid looking your way. And the next time he does, you put the Popsicle in your mouth and while staring him straight in the eyes you suck on it, pulling it slowly out of your mouth. He gives you one last dirty look and abruptly turns his back to you. From that point on he doesn't look your way anymore.

You smirk, satisfied with yourself for having accomplished what you set out to do. You finish your Popsicle and lay back on the grass. There's still a couple of hours of filming left if everything goes as planned so you close your eyes and decide to just relish in the sun until he's finished. At that point, your long flight catches up with you and you realize just how tired you are, and you doze off peacefully listening to Aidan's voice in the distance.

You're dreaming and still smiling in your sleep when all of a sudden you feel a presence hovering over you. You open your eyes to see Aidan kneeling by you, his face scowling down at you ( _l_ _ike a panther about to pounce on its prey_ ). His eyes are dark as the night and you can tell he's tense by the way his vein pops out in his forehead. You hold your breath for a few seconds ( _just like prey does when it's being stalked_ , you think) and despite the hot weather you shiver... again.

He doesn't say a word, just grins at you and you swear you can almost hear him growling, very low, it's more like a rumble . You look around and notice that almost everyone is gone, except for a camerman and one of the stuntmen off in the distance gathering up the last few things. All you can hear are the birds chirping in the background and Aidan's steady breathing ( _like a panther about to pounce_ ).

And that's exactly what he does, his arm shoots out and he grabs yours, and with one swift movement he pulls you up. His grip is forceful, yet doesn't hurt you, and when he finally speaks his voice is rough and intimidating.

“ _I'm all done here love, shall we go back to my place?_ ” Funny he should pose it as a question, when his tone is nothing but demanding.

He locks his fingers through yours firmly and waves back to the others “ _Take care guys, we're heading off_ ”.

You're still waving at them yourself when Aidan impatiently pulls at you ( _like a panther eager to devour his prey_ ).

“ _See ya_ ” the cameraman responds, and waves back as he's putting his phone away. “ _Oh and Aidan, looks like we won't be needing you this weekend after all, you two have the weekend all to yourselves_ ”.

“ _Great, thanks mate_ ” Aidan shouts back.

Then he puts his lips right up to your ear and you can feel his hot breath as he growls “ _I'm looking forward to it_ ”.

His grip around your fingers tightens and without saying another word, he pulls you towards his trailer.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Aidan fumbles with the door of his trailer and finally manages to get it open. He pulls you inside and whisks you around so you're facing him, pulling you towards him so your chest is pressed against his and your mouths are almost touching, and then... he lets go of you, so quickly you almost stumble backwards.

He backs off a little and just stands there and _stares_ at you, his eyes dark and menacing. You shift your feet anxiously, wondering what his next move will be. The silence in the trailer is broken only by your heavy breathing. You open your mouth to speak, not really sure what you're going to say, but it doesn't even matter because the minute you do he growls “ _Don't!_ ” with a stern look on his face.

He then walks back and forth, eyeing you the whole time. He circles around you very slowly, several times, and those seconds that he is out of your sight seem interminable. It's making you nervous with anticipation, you are used to playing these games with Aidan, but this time the tension is fueled by the fact that you haven't seen each other for so long. And by the fact that he hasn't made a move yet. It's driving you crazy. But you remain still, quivering...waiting.

And then you feel his breath on your shoulder as he brushes your hair back, exposing your neck and making you feel vulnerable. He brushes his lips against your ear and whispers “ _You were enjoying yourself weren't you?_ ” and then he is gone again.

You let out a short breath and suddenly your throat is feeling very dry. Part of you wants this torture to continue, another part is just as “hungry” as he is and you wish he would just touch you already. And then your skin tingles and you can sense he's right behind you again. He teases the other ear this time.

“ _Did you_ really _think you could get away with it? No, you didn't, did you. But you like playing with fire... you like getting_ burned _._ ” ( _D_ _on't tease a hungry panther_ you thought).

And then, finally, his hands are on both sides of your waist, his fingers just barely touching you, grazing you over the fabric. You let out another heavy breath, trying not to moan. The tension between your legs is becoming unbearable, you know that if he were to touch you now he'd find you soaking already.

He puts his nose at the back of your neck and breathes in your scent. “ _You were very naughty, distracting me while I work, flaunting yourself in front of everyone else, anyone could have seen you_ ”

That's when you break the silence “ _No, Aidan, they didn't even..._ ”

“ _Quiet!_ ” he snarls, tightening his grip on your waist.

Then he chuckles and you know he's sneering “ _oh don't worry, I know you. You knew very well that I was the only one paying any attention to what you were doing. But it's not nice to tease a hungry panther darling”._

You hold your breath and your eyes widen when he mentions the panther. He knows you too well.

“ _Now..._ ” he starts lifting the hem of your shirt “ _what shall I do with you?_ ”.

You lift your arms so he can pull it off and and a second later your bra is falling to your feet. Finally you feel his fingers on your naked skin, he's only using the tips but his touch is burning right through you. He is covering every inch of your back and sides, bringing them to your front only for a few seconds while carefully avoiding your breasts.

He does this for what seems like forever and then starts moving down towards your legs. He bends a little while running his hands from your thighs to your ankles over your skirt, brushing his lips down the center of your back while doing so. He rubs his hands over your ass, and towards the front without reaching your center.

 _You were having fun with your long skirt weren't you? Pulling it up and showing off your beautiful legs. You felt like you were in command. I'm guessing you don't feel so smug right now_ ”.

 

 

He lifts your skirt all the way up exposing your ass and caresses your legs and ass like this for a few minutes. Then he's bending again, pulling the skirt down with him slowly and licking a long stripe down your back, right down between your cheeks. He bites lightly at your ass, and then pulls your panties down leaving you completely bare. He knows how much this turns you on, being naked while he is still fully dressed and you know he's smirking behind your back, the bastard.

You're feeling very light-headed at this point and standing is torture, you're starting to wish you could just lay down when you feel both his hands wrap around you, simultaneously he cups one hand over your breast and slides one finger between your legs just briefly, hissing when he feels how wet you are. You can't hold back anymore and just give in to the sensations, letting out a moan and leaning (almost falling) against his back.

He chuckles, you know he's satisfied with himself as he quickly pushes you away and he's gone again, leaving you in the middle of the room, naked and wanting nothing but for him to fuck you right there and then on the floor.

But he's not done playing with you yet and you know it... the ball is in his court now and he is going to drag this out as much as possible.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“ _Against the wall_ ” he says.

You turn your head to look at him but the won't have it

“ _Uh uh.._.e _yes ahead of you_ ”.

You put your hands on the wall and he walks over and adjusts you position so your arms are straight out and you are slightly bent forward at the waist.

“ _Mmmmh.. good... now spread your legs for me_ ”.

You feel so exposed, and despite the fact that you've been lovers for a while it feels as though he's seeing you for the first time like this. The growing wetness between your legs doesn't help much either.

He's pacing again and you can hear that his breathing is slow and steady. Then you hear him coming closer. His hands finally touch your back and he starts moving them over you, caressing every inch of your back, moving down towards your ass, and then down your legs. He moves them to the inside of your thighs and back up, stopping right before he reaches your crotch. He does this again and then leans forward to whisper in your ear again.

“B _y the time I am done with you, you are going to be a mess you know that don't you?”_

You don't know what turns you on more, his words or the friction caused by his clothes touching your bare skin.

Then he puts his hands on your waist – firmly – and he kneels behind you. Fuckin' _kneels_. You close your eyes and breathe deeply. And so does he. He brushes his lips over your ass again, massaging you gently and giving you light kisses on your cheeks, then he spreads them and before you can brace yourself his tongue darts out and he licks at your clit. You can't help shouting his name this time and you can't see him but you know he's grinning. He licks at you again, soft quick licks that drive you insane. You try pushing backwards but he holds you in place and stops what he's doing.

“ _Aidan...please_ ”.

“ _Begging already?_ ” he says “ _Oh_ , _I'm only just starting babe_ ”.

And he goes back to licking you, increasing the pressure of his tongue a little at a time, going a little deeper each time. You can't hold back anymore, you know you'll come any second. But he knows that too, and he knows your body and just when you're about to climax he pulls away.

You groan, falling forward towards the wall and leaning your head on your arm. You know you're not supposed to talk and he is the one in command right now but the heat in the room is unbearable, without turning around you say “ _Aidan please, I can't..... I need to lie down_ ”.

Aidan walks over to you and sweeps you up in his arms. You really want him to kiss you now but you know he won't, not yet. Instead he drops you on the bed and – finally – starts taking off his shirt.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

You can't help licking your lips as he slowly strips off his clothes. He takes his time, maintaining eye contact with you and smiling wickedly.

“ _You'd like to touch me wouldn't you..._ ” He takes off everything but his briefs. He's hard, not that you were expecting anything different. He's probably suffering just as much as you are right now but he also has a lot of self control. You also know him just as well as he knows you and you're quite confident that making you squirm is more important to him right now than getting his own satisfaction.

He remains standing, but leans down towards you so he's only inches away from your face, placing one arm on each side of you, then lowers his lips to your neck, letting them linger there a moment and then tracing them slowly back up to your ear.

 

 

[ ](http://s1065.photobucket.com/user/Ruby_Tuesday70/media/296377143ab98efd54d9fc13c9f8783d_zpsqrw0htbm.jpg.html)

 

He whispers, “ _Now, you are going to put your arms above your head and close your eyes, and you are not going to move until I tell you.”_

You do as he says. Smug bastard, he usually ties you and blindfolds you, but this time he wants to really toy with you. He knows how much you love looking at him when you're fucking, and that you'll be tempted more than once to open them and to touch his body.

Your dying to touch yourself for that matter, to relieve some of the pressure. The room is silent, so even though he's barefoot you can hear him walking away from the bed. He probably has his back to you, you could reach down and touch yourself, just a little. You're hesitant, you think you can hear him moving in the kitchen area. Probably fetching some water. Swiftly you move your hand down. You bite your lip when you feel how wet you are.

By the time you feel Aidan's presence by your side it's too late. He grips your wrist and brings it over your head next to the other, pinning both of them down.

“ _Tsk tsk, you are really misbehaving today aren't you? Move them again and I will tie them to the headboard and leave you here while I go shower and get a bite to eat, understand?”_

You nod.

_“Good girl”._

Then you can feel the bed dipping as he climbs on it and straddles you. He's completely naked, and as he leans forward you can feel his cock rubbing against your stomach. It's been difficult to resist up until now, but feeling him so close to you is making it even more unbearable. You want him badly and you need for him to touch you. He moves himself upwards, and when you feel his balls brush against your breasts you open your mouth, anticipating what he is about to do. He brushes the tip of his cock over your lips delicately but when you try to taste him he pulls back. He does this again and again until you actually whimper. He snickers and with one swift movement he pulls away from you.

The next thing you hear is the sound of glass tinkling as he takes a drink from it.

“ _Are you hot love? Yeah, I think you are, I think it's hotter here than it was on set today. Mmh, too bad I don't have anything that can cool you off... oh I don't know like a_ popsicle _maybe_ ”.

He kneels next to you again “ _oh, wait a minute, maybe I_ can _help you_ ”.

The minute the ice touches your nipple it feels like a wave of electricity is going through you. He takes his sweet time, sliding it all around, first on your left breast and then over to your right. He then moves it to your lips, and you're quite grateful for that as your mouth is pretty dry at this point.

 

[ ](http://s1065.photobucket.com/user/Ruby_Tuesday70/media/uncensored-instagram-teaser-3-2_zpso8ounnmo.jpg.html)

 

 

“ _Suck on it_ ” he whispers and you do, until it has completely melted.

He reaches for another cube and brings it back to your nipple, but this time you feel his lips close over the other one. You're moaning softly, and he starts sliding the ice down towards your belly button. He leaves it there for a few seconds while he shifts on the bed.

“ _Spread your legs_.” You do as he says and he sits between them.

He takes the ice cube again and says with a stern voice “ _Do_ not _move, understand me?_ ” You nod.

The bed shifts again as he adjusts himself and you jolt as the ice makes contact with your clit. You whimper again and fight the urge to arch your back and grasp the sheets with your hands.

You start shivering as he moves the ice over your clit and between your folds, over and over again until there's none left and your most intimate parts are ice cold.

“ _Does that feel good love, hmm? You like this?_ ” You nod.

“ _Yeah? Well this is going to feel better_ ” and his mouth is on you, his tongue inside you, hot and hungry and it burns against your cold skin. You cry out, grabbing the sheets with one hand and his head with the other.

 

[ ](http://s1065.photobucket.com/user/Ruby_Tuesday70/media/images%203_zpsgnvdlajp.jpg.html)

 

There's nothing gentle in his movements this time, by the way he's going down on you you can tell that he's starting to cave in to his own desire.

You open your eyes and look down at him, the sight of him between your legs is intoxicating. He's looking right at you, his eyes dark with lust, and the sounds he's making as he devours you are dirty and sinfully pleasant.

He puts an arm across your hips holding you down and continues eating you out, and for a minute you actually think he's going to let you come like this.

You close your eyes again, you're so close, just a few more seconds... and he stops.

 


	5. Chapter 5

You lift your head and glare at him this time, and he glares right back at you as he sits back up, both of you consumed by lust and desire.

He reaches out and grabs your legs pulling you roughly down towards him and flipping you over.

“ _On your knees!_ ” You pull yourself up on your hands and knees and he immediately puts his hand on the back of your head and pushes you downwards, holding you in that position as he spreads your legs with his knees and then starts teasing your throbbing pussy with the tip of his cock.

 

[ ](http://s1065.photobucket.com/user/Ruby_Tuesday70/media/dominant-2_zpsp9fsh9kl.jpg.html)

 

“ _Oh baby, you feel so fuckin' good_ ”. He rubs the tip over you pushing it in just a little. Then he does it again. You try moving backwards but he holds you firmly in place.

“ _Aidan please..._ ”

“ _Please_ what _love?_ ”

“Please, I want you inside me”. He's still not moving.

“Aidan... _please_... fuck me”.

And with one thrust he buries himself deep inside you. You both cry out this time and for a moment you remain completely still, savoring the feeling.

Then he starts moving... fast, hard. He's groaning louder than you now, his self control no longer holding him back and his animalistic side completely free from its boundaries.

You are dying to see him right now, you want to see the desire and the pleasure on his face but when you try to turn your head he forces it down again.

You know it won't last long, you're both too riled up, but it doesn't matter, you have the rest of the weekend to make slow, passionate love. Right now you just want him to fuck you senseless.

He takes both your hands and pulls them back holding on to them as he thrusts into you with a fast, steady pace. The room is very hot now, and it feels like you can't breath, like there's no air left in it.

He pulls out and flips you over again, diving right back into you as you wrap you legs around his waist. He doesn't slow down at all, and he takes your hand wrapping his fingers through yours, squeezing it so tight you think it'll break.

 

[ ](http://s1065.photobucket.com/user/Ruby_Tuesday70/media/tumblr_miyh8iuBLz1qiojaxo1_500-2_zpswtws2eqh.jpg.html)

“ _This is how you want it huh? Rough? Primal?_ ” he growls nipping at your ears and your neck.

You close your eyes for just one moment so you can concentrate on the feeling of him filling you and you feel that familiar sensation building up again in your pelvic area. You know nothing will be able to hold back your orgasm this time. 

Your breathing gets heavier and he presses his forehead to yours... you're getting closer... “ _look at me_ ” he says and all it takes is one look at him and it pushes you over the edge.

You cry out, digging your nails in his back and biting into his shoulder.

Your climax triggers his and he shouts out your name, his grip on you so tight you know you'll have bruises tomorrow.

The orgasm is intense, violent and for a minute it's like you almost black out.

When you both finally stop shaking he caresses your cheek with his hands and looks at you. And then you both burst out laughing.

He finally kisses you, a long passionate kiss, and as you curl up next to him you giggle

“ _Well, looks like all that teasing wasn't such a bad idea after all._ ”

“ _Of course not!_ ” Aidan says. “ _Who do you think sent for the popsicles?_ ”

 

[ ](http://s1065.photobucket.com/user/Ruby_Tuesday70/media/aidan%20tongue_zps7z2jezgu.jpg.html)

 


End file.
